


And Ever the Twain Shall Meet

by Everbright



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Video & Computer Games, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everbright/pseuds/Everbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desmond's lost in memories, so Shaun found him in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Ever the Twain Shall Meet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanderingflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingflame/gifts).



> I lost a bet to my regular beta and this is her winnings! It's somewhere between wild speculation based off the end of Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, and a fix-it fic for the spoilers I've seen for Assassin's Creed: Revelations. Beta'd by the wonderful and patient Alexb49, and scrupulous and precise Yumearashi after I put up a blind request for a beta at ASSCREEDBETA. These ladies are saints!

“D-desmond?” The voice appears, winding around his drowse. “Desmond! Where are you, you g-great git!”

Desmond furrows his brows at the white, white ceiling. The Black Room memories never sound like that, even when they come while he’s resting; meditating on empty space or pseudo concrete or the back of his (pseudo) eyelids.

“Desmond?”

He rolls left and uses the hidden bounce of the floor to propel himself up. “Shaun?”

“Desmond! Oh, thank god. Help me get to you; it’s like a l-labyrinth in a h-holodeck back here.”

“Uh… one second. Stay there.” Desmond reaches out and lays his hand flat on the wall, reaching into the programming at the same moment; the motion helps him move the world around him. Shaun was almost here. There? Under the GUI. He’s on the other side of the wall, buried in a section of data with a big ‘OK TO REWRITE’ command plastered all over it.

Desmond makes the wall peel away in circles, like vision coming back after standing up too quickly. His hand is suddenly there; he can see/feel Shaun looking at it reach out of darkness, highlighted in white around the edges. “It’s me, I swear. Take my hand.”

Shaun squints, looking into the black. He reaches out slowly, then claims Desmond’s hand all in a rush. “Of course, guide me through.”

Shaun is there, staring with wide eyes. “Oh.” He swallows and his face tightens, and Desmond pulls him in.

Desmond wraps his arms around Shaun’s skinny shoulders and feels Shaun’s arms close around his waist. This is home; buried in Shaun, smelling his paper, tea and three-days-without-a-shower scent. It’s only in his head here, he knows that, but it still pricks tears in his eyes.

“I missed you. I missed you so much.” Shaun’s voice rasps in his ear. “You were on one side of the platform, and then you were across it, on the ground next to Lucy and there was so much blood, so much blood, I thought we lost you both.”

Desmond starts back, looking in Shaun’s eyes. “Lucy?”

“No, no, no; she’s… well, not fine, but the Hidden Blade only went through gut. The biggest danger is infection; it takes a long time to bleed out from your belly. She’s resting in hospital right now, a private clinic somewhere.”

Desmond exhales heavily. He can feel himself making a face, but it’s just too much. The Black Room is the inside of his head, and he hasn’t felt anything new or real or definite in _so long _. “I’m sorry! Juno made me, I didn’t. Shaun.”__

“You great babe. Stop crying.” Shaun says as he pulls Desmond close again. “I was. I was worried too. William came swooping down, took over, and Rebecca said we could put you in the Animus. That it was possible for you to still help the Brotherhood. But she didn’t want to, and now you’ve been in there almost a week, and William…” He pulls back a little. “You look like a drunken lumberjack up there. Were you shaving twice a day?”

Desmond sniffs and smiles. “Yeah, I didn’t want to scratch up your delicate white skin.”

“Shut it.”

He slips his hands up and cups them around the back of Shaun’s head. “I knew you’d find me.”

“Of course. Haven’t I told you enough times that it’s my job to know where things are?” Shaun kisses him, sweet as muddled sugar and sharp as crème de menthe.

**Author's Note:**

> Ubisoft can suck my silicone dick! They killed off the female love interest so the male main character can have more manpain!


End file.
